


Aftershock

by allonsytastic



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Episode: s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Technology has taken its toll on Paul.





	Aftershock

A knock on the door. A knock so faint he might have missed it, had Hugh not been waiting anxiously.

 

_"Hugh?"_

The man lying in front of him - the man helplessly curled up on their doorstep, whimpering Hugh's name in a voice that no longer resembles his own but rather that of a lost child - breaks down in silent tears.

_"Hugh? I think I don't know who I am anymore."_

 

As he cradles Paul in his arms - comforting him, soothing him and gently lulling him to sleep - Hugh cannot stop blaming himself.


End file.
